indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 91
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on xxxxx. Synopsis The Dawnguard made it to Halolis around noon on the 2nd of Bishmont 3Y20 by road, passing several members of the Bandit King's entourage on the way. They then walked through Amphion's part of town into Aria's where the Crotamis castle was located. After charming one of the guards at the front of the castle, Ryleigh leads the group through the castle to the throne room where Aria is berating someone. After some conversation, Aria presents them with a task to fulfill to gain access to the Crotamis archives. She wants the group to find one of the Pirate Queen's captains and assassinate the Bandit King. The group heads to the dock district looking for the ship Revenge and her captain. Finding the ship, the group meets the sea elf, Sariel. Sariel explains that she's been watching Leodes for some time and the group starts the barest beginnings of a plan to eliminate him when Sariel drops the information that he's a minotaur. Trivia * Transcript 5:52 PM] DM: Full Recap: PM DM: Brimeia, a gladiator from Shasem, was contacted after winning a fight at Bophela in Halolis by a beautiful woman. She introduced herself as Eya and promised to help Bri's dreams come true if she did as she was told. Bri agreed. PM DM: From that point on, when Brimeia would kill monsters and people, a black mist would rise from the body, wrap around her, and soak into her skin. She'd always seem pleasantly satisfied after this, but also seemed oblivious to it. PM DM: In time, Eya's whispers in Bri's ear turned more and more violent, whispering to her to kill Urrak for the things she said to Seirixori. Telling her to kill Cidro to protect the party. PM DM: She also started having dreams of sex and choking kinks and violence- killing people who might possibly deserve it. PM DM: Discussion with the party finally allowed Ryleigh to suspect that Eya was a devil, however since Brimeia never signed a contract, there was more to the story- her bloodline must be under contract already. PM DM: So Dawnguard went to where Brimeia was raised- Cusmasir- to track down information about her bloodline to find information about the devil so they could protect Brimeia, and perhaps find and destroy the devil.. PM DM: Once there, they realized that Lapis, the man who she thought was her father, probably raised Brimeia (by shoving her in a closet and making his slave Danai feed and keep her) for the King of Shasem, Crotamis XXIII. PM DM: So the group set sail for Halolis to seek information there, as well as look for Seirixori's mother, Affyria. PM DM: They were waylaid by a siren/harpy monster with a pet hydra, then stayed the night in Miteia where Bri's nightly activities may have finally caught up with her as Astara, captain of the Delphin, was found dead in her room after Bri had a dream about her. PM DM: The group fled and, with a combination of hiking and catching short rides with town-to-town boats along the way, it is now 2 Bishmont 3Y20, about noon, and you're entering Halolis, former capital of Shasem. PM DM: The crew you caught a ride with most recently explained that Halolis sits on a peninsula and that while the Pirate Queen controls the waters, the Bandit King controls the roads in and out. PM Brimeia: "Never thought I'd see this place again." PM DM: There is a main road that leads out of/into Halolis, and there are men in leather and chain armor that patrol it, each with a red sash across their chests. They eye you as you walk by, but make no effort to stop you. PM DM: There are several farms that you pass on the way in until you are finally met by the city itself, enclosed in stone walls and spread out to the sea ahead of you. PM DM: The city itself is fairly busy and the largest you've seen since coming to Shasem. There is a large hill that sits to one side with a large columned building overlooking the rest of the city. You can already see tall statues made of marble, many of which, if you look closer, are chipped, broken, or splattered with graffiti. PM DM: Welcome to Halolis! What do you want to do? PM Seirixori: Seir takes a deep breath and seems to steel herself with the possibilties of whats to come, "Are we here to check out another library or something else?" PM Brimeia: "Beats me. I know my way around here a bit better than Cusmasir, but I don't know where you'd like to start." Brimeia shrugs. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and looks over to Ryleigh and Rukiya. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We think we should try the castle first. It's mostly like where'd they keep lineage information," Ryleigh answers for them. PM Seirixori: Seir makes a face and chews on her lip as she thinks, "Not that I want to split up here, since only one of us knows their way around but I don't really think we should all go." PM Brimeia: "Why not?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brow furrows. "I really don't think we should split up in a place we don't know." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She takes a step closer to Seir and softly says, "We can go look for her once we're finished... unless you can't wait." PM Seirixori: "I don't know how long we're going to be there and I don't think just randomly turning back into a tiefling in the middle of talking to someone is going to go over as well as it did last time?" Seir says to Brimeia. PM Seirixori: Seir tenses slightly when Ryleigh gets close, but a second later her shoulders sag, "That's not why-- I just don't want us all to get in trouble if something goes wrong while we're there. Something always goes wrong." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh immediately stops, and steps back, a slight frown on her face as she nods. PM Brimeia: "It's different here. It's not as bad as back in Cusmasir. There's a reason I ran this way." PM Seirixori: "To punch people?" It comes out harsh and Seir takes her own step back and rubs her face. "I'm sorry, that was not what I... sorry." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns a bit but just murmurs a quiet, "It's ok. Everyone seems pretty stressed lately. And well, I had to make a living somehow." She tries for a smirk. PM Brimeia: "Nobody's really in charge here. Well, besides the criminals." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I said I'd follow your lead," Ryleigh says, concern written on her face. "If you want us to split the party, then explain who you want to go where and do what." PM Seirixori: "I want--" Seir immediately stops talking and shakes her head, "I want to sleep for a week and eat more than I ever have in my life. If it's not like the places we were then just... just do your thing. I got us here, I'm not really good at the rest." PM Seirixori: "I don't even know where to begin to look anyway," she utters quietly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh jerks slightly, like she was going to step forward towards Seirixori, but stopped herself. Instead, she takes Rukiya's hand and says, "Then let's start at the castle. See who's in charge there now, and see if there are any archives left there." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and with the weight of having to take the lead gone she sluggishly follows behind and allows herself to look around for the first time. PM Urrak: "Let's get goin', we've already got too many eyes on us fer my liking," Urrak shifts uncomfortably PM Ryleigh Alastair: Rolling her eyes at Urrak, Ryleigh starts walking towards a big building on a hill. PM Brimeia: "We might get a few stares, but no one's gonna pay us any mind." PM DM: As you walk through the town, you notice that there's a lot more diversity in this town, but also that it's filthy and rundown and full of criminals. It's the sort of place that makes you want to make sure your coin purse is tucked away. PM DM: The signs for bars and brothels and other stuff that wouldn't be so brazenly advertised in other towns eventually become more subtle and the streets look like there's at least SOME attempt to keep the place clean. There's also more 'normal' looking people who might have families at home as opposed to brutes and toughs. PM Urrak: "I can see why ye high tailed it over t' this place. It's night n' day from Cusmasir," Urrak places her hands on her hips, hand reflexively covering her coin purse. "Reminds me of a few towns in Nampuli." she pauses a moment and mumbles, "Wonder how Xyrra's doin' these days..." (edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No one is going to bother us," Ryleigh says to Urrak, "Unless they have a death wish." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs loudly. PM DM: As you walk up the hill, you see a huge temple to Athena that's been half deconstructed to build what is probably the castle you're looking for- a huge building that sits next to the temple. It has a large statue of two large men- Zeus and Ares for those of you who know the local religion- bowing to another man in armor with an extravagant set of shoulder plates. The statue is clearly newer than most of the statues you've passed, though still old enough to have wear. PM Urrak: "Looks like someone thinks real highly of themselves," Urrak pauses to admire the statues, "Beautiful work though, on th' older figures at least."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Didn't know you were such an admirer of art." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grins, and says something in elven to Rukiya. PM Urrak: "Dealt in odds an' ends with me pa, and Ancy an' I use t' deal in fakes. T'make a good gaff y'gotta know about th' real deal." PM DM: As you head up closer, you notice that there's a couple people milling about outside the door wearing splashes of purple on their clothes, a shoulder piece, a sash, a bit of fabric that peeks out under their short robes. PM DM: One of them spots you, a human woman with a nasty scar, and walks your way, intercepting you before you can reach the door. "What do you want." It comes out more as a warning away than an actual question. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hello," Ryleigh smiles at the woman. "We don't want any trouble, we're just visiting Halolis and thought we'd stop by to see what was left of the castle. We have a few scholars among us that were interested in any achieves that might still available to the public." PM DM: Give me a deception check. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((23)) PM DM: She glances over the party, clearly taking notice of your weapons and muscle. "Nothin's 'available to the public.' You gotta talk to Aria if you want anything." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Aria? Alright. Where would I be able to find her?" PM DM: She groans and rolls her eyes. "Follow me." As she turns, she shouts at the others who were waiting for her to return. "You better not finish that story before I get back, Maia!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Sending the woman a charming smile, Ryleigh thanks her and follows. PM DM: She steps through the door and leads you through a hall full of statues. They are all what appears to be human men, each statue of less skill and quality than the last. Many also look like they have taken arrows to the face or have chunks missing from them like they were used for target practice. The walls behind them are also pockmarked. PM Urrak: "Y'see? Now that's fascinatin'. It's like ye can see th' degradation o' Halolian culture as th' years went on," Urrak says softly to Brimeia(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia just glances sideways at Urrak before shrugging with a "Sure, if you say so." PM Seirixori: "This looks like I tried to shoot arrows at things..." Seir murmers as they walk.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You just need someone to teach you," Ryleigh gently says to Seir. PM Seirixori: "My mother tried," her tone's a little sad but she doesn't say much more. PM DM: As you approach the end of the hall, a woman's voice rings through the entry. "I don't care, Danaus. If I see your ugly face without my stone again, I'm going to use it as a fucking foot stool!" PM DM: A man rushes past you all and your escort tries to stifle her laugh before gesturing for you all to enter. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh enters. PM Urrak: Urrak smirks, shakes her head, and follows behind Ryleigh. PM DM: A human woman in a purple gown is draining a cup of wine as you enter, then smashes it against a wall, grumbling to herself. She's probably in her mid-30s, beautiful, long black hair with olive skin. PM DM: Escort: "Aria, these folks wanna... study or somethin'." PM DM: Aria rubs the bridge of her nose. "Merope, did you literally lead a war party into my damn parlor?" PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, trying to cover a laugh. PM DM: Merope rubs the back of her neck. "She said they were scholars..." PM Brimeia: Brimeia does her best not to look too interested. PM Urrak: "I mean, I wouldn't call m'self a scholar per se but I dabble in," she looks around at her present company, "Uh, various, totally unimportant things..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tilts her head in a slight bow to Aria, saying, "M' lady, we don't want any trouble. My group and I are simply seeking information on the Crotamis family. It's my understanding that lineage documents are usually kept in the family's castle - seeing as this once belonged to them, I was hoping that information might still be available." PM DM: She sighs and dismisses Merope with a flick of her wrist before plopping down into the throne near sideways, legs draped over an armrest. "And why are you seeking this information?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "To help a friend," Ryleigh offers politely. PM Urrak: Urrak nods her head in agreement PM DM: Aria stands and flicks her wrist as if to silence Ryleigh. "You bore me." She walks closer, looking at each of you as she passes. She stops at Seirixori. "You. Why are you here?" PM Seirixori: Seir blinks and looks surprised. She takes her time answering, looking over Aria as she does. "To help a friend, as she said." She pauses and purses her lips, "...and to find someone." PM DM: Aria sighs and points at Urrak. "You. What are you looking for?" PM Urrak: "Here? N-nothin' personally. Jus', uh, helpin' our friend Brimeia out."(edited) PM DM: Aria groans and walks away to fill another cup with wine. "You're all terribly boring. I suppose Merope might not have been wrong about you being scholars."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I need to know if the Crotamis family was tied to a devil," Ryleigh says casually, smirking at Aria. PM DM: Aria pauses mid-sip then finishes off the glass. "Now that's interesting." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm hoping that documentation about their family's lineage, or their rise to power will help me find out if the answer is yes." PM DM: She lowers her eyelids. "Hmmm... I can grant you access to the archives... for a price." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Nothing is ever free, is it? M'lady." Ryleigh says, quirking an eyebrow. "What's your price?" PM DM: "I need someone... disposable to help cement an alliance between myself and Ismene. You act on my behalf for her and I will grant you access to the archives. Displease her and I'll have you strung up on the walls." PM Seirixori: Seir starts muttering infernal curses under her breath. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's face remains impassive. "How do I know the archives weren't burned during the fall? I'd like to be assured you'll grant me access to something that actually exists before I risk the lives of the my friends," she counters.(edited) PM DM: Aria steps closer to Ryleigh and drags the edge of a nail down her jaw. "Maybe you do have some bite after all." She smirks. "What do you want as proof?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'd like Rukiya," Ryleigh says, gesturing to the woman standing next to her, "to be escorted to the room where the archives are, to ensure they're actually there." Her lips curl into a charming smile. "If you find that agreeable." PM DM: She purses her lips for a moment, then claps twice. Immediately, a woman in armor steps out of an unnoticed alcove. Aria gestures and Rukiya tilts her head in a half-bow before following the armored woman out of the room. PM Seirixori: Seir, unable to keep quiet now that they're here, asks, "Would asking if you know of a name cost anything?" PM DM: Aria smiles and steps closer to Seir. "You would not make a very good negotiator if you ask if there is a cost involved." Her eyes wander over Seir a bit. "Ask and we can talk price depending on the answer. I can't be expected to know everyone." PM DM: Aria smiles and steps closer to Seir. "You would not make a very good negotiator if you ask if there is a cost involved." Her eyes wander over Seir a bit. "Ask and we can talk price depending on the answer. I can't be expected to know everyone." PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs and nods to Ryleigh, "That's why she generally does it." Seir frowns and taps her finger on her hip lightly, "How about more of a title than a regular name? The Shadow Walker ring any bells?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches the exchange, her face remaining neutral. A slight twitch of Ryleigh's eyebrow is the only indication of concern she reveals.(edited) PM DM: Aria slowly shakes her head. "No, I can't say it does." PM Seirixori: Seir studies her for a moment before nodding, "Thank you." PM DM: Her eyes move over the rest of you again before stopping on Brimeia. "You look familiar." PM Urrak: "Bri here was a champion fighter not too far back. Ye must've seen her in th' ring" Urrak clears her throat PM Brimeia: Brimeia tenses at the question, relaxing a little after Aria seems to accept Urrak's response, but a bit more on edge than before. PM DM: Aria's eyes dance over her when Rukiya and the guard return. Rukiya nods to Ry. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay, so what exactly would you like us to do to help this alliance between you and Ismene?" PM DM: Aria smiles. "Simple. You're going to meet one of her captains and dispose of the one who calls himself the Bandit King." PM Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes widen. PM Brimeia: "No way..." she murmurs to herself out loud. PM Urrak: "Sure, seems easy enough," Urrak says sarcastically PM Seirixori: "Dead bandits are my favorite kind of bandits." Seir mutters darkly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh crosses her arms and tilts her head slightly. "You want us to assassinate the man who controls the farmlands - why? I thought you'd be more concerned with the slums bordering the city." PM DM: Aria's smirk fades. "Because that is the job I have for you. Amphion will have his turn in time." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "My apologies," Ryleigh says, bowing her head slightly. "Where can we meet up with Ismene, or her captain?" PM DM: "At the harbor. Look for the Revenge if Ismene's people don't pick you up first." PM Urrak: "Alright then, guess we got a job t' do," Urrak folds her arms PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We'll take care of it and when we succeed, we'll be back. If you double cross me, I can assure you - you will regret it." PM DM: She smirks, appearing amused, but with a flash in her eye. "Don't push it, girl." PM Ryleigh Alastair: With a quirk of her eyebrow, Ryleigh turns and walks out the way they came. PM Seirixori: Seir follows her almost immediately. PM Brimeia: Brimeia follows them quietly and waits until they're well clear to breathe a sigh of relief. PM Brimeia: "I can't believe we just met Aria." PM Brimeia: "She's hot," she adds after a moment. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes. "Why don't you go take a nap and see if she ends up dead. It'd probably be easier than our task."(edited) PM Urrak: "Ryleigh, please," Urrak gives her a look PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ignoring them, Ryleigh starts walking in the direct of the docks. PM Urrak: Urrak trails behind Ryleigh to talk to Bri, "You know her?" PM Brimeia: "Not personally. She's one of the big bosses that control the different parts of the city." PM Brimeia: "There's no law here, really, but her and the other crime bosses are about as close as it gets." PM Urrak: "Well if this city' full of women like her, we're in trouble, " Urrak laughs.(edited) PM Brimeia: "Did you mean criminals or hot women?" PM Urrak: "Both." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Will you two help us look and stop talking about women," Ryleigh says exasperatedly. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks like she's about to answer Urrak before Ryleigh stops them. She grumbles out a sigh but doesn't argue. PM DM: It's not hard to find the harbor. However, it does practically surround the city, so finding the right dock and ship may take a minute. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We're looking for the Revenge," Ryleigh says to the others. PM Seirixori: Seir isn't really paying attention to the others, just looking out for what they need. PM Seirixori: Seir points out the ship ahead of them, "It's right there." PM DM: As you head towards the ship, it looks near deserted, a skeleton crew tidying up and keeping watch. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh calls out to one of the crew, "Excuse me. Is your captain aboard?" PM DM: The crew member grunts and disappears. PM DM: A minute later, a sea elf in tall leather boots and a loose tunic that might not be out of place on the seas around Ascus appears at the railing. PM Sariel: Sariel leans her arms casually on the railing and peers down at the group with a quirked eyebrow, "Someone asked for the Captain?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I did," Ryleigh answers. "We were sent by Aria, to solidify an alliance between her and Ismene. We were told to look for the ship Revenge and it's captain." PM Sariel: "An alliance between Aria and Ismene? Wouldn't that be something..." Sariel chuckles to herself. She hops over the railing and walks closer to greet the group. "I'm Sariel, Captain of the Revenge. And who is it Aria has sent to me?" Sariel gaze wanders over the group amusedly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm Ryleigh, and this is Rukiya." She then turns to the others in the group, prompting them to introduce themselves. PM Urrak: "I'm Urrak, of th' D'Akshi Stronghold" PM Brimeia: "Brimeia." She nods toward Sariel with a smile. PM Seirixori: "Seirixori." Is all she says and doesn't seem that focused on the introductions.(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel nods to each of you in greeting, "Nice to meet you." PM Sariel: Sariel turns back to Ryleigh, "I assume you have a proposal?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "About how to forge the alliance?" PM Sariel: "Yes." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I do, but it's something that shouldn't be discussed in the open. I'm unfamiliar with how many wandering ears there are here." PM Sariel: Sariel nods, "Of course. If you don't mind climbing aboard, I'm sure my cabin will suffice?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Certainly," Ryleigh says, grinning at the invitation and following Sariel aboard. PM Urrak: "All this attention is wasted on 'er," Urrak chuckles, "Y'gotta step up yer game, Bri." she nudges the tiefling with her elbow, playfully PM Brimeia: Brimeia glares at Urrak and grumbles something unintelligible. PM Urrak: "Alright, alright, relax I'm jus' playin' with ye. As much as I like t' look.." Urrak trails off and walks towards the ship PM DM: Everyone files into Sariel's cabin. PM DM: It's a little crowded. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Cutting straight to it, Ryleigh says, "Aria wants us to take out the Bandit King." PM Sariel: Sariel raises her eyebrows in surprise, crossing her arms against her chest. "I normally like to ease into something like this." She laughs, "No time for niceties, I take it... Why the Bandit King?" PM Urrak: "She didn't exactly give a reason, I'm assumin' it's a power grab." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "When I asked why the Bandit King and not the person controlling the slums, she said, 'because that's the job I have for you." Ryleigh recites, shrugging. PM Sariel: Sariel rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Typical..." PM Urrak: "Aye, she's about as cuddly as a viper. Ye deal with her often?"(edited) PM Seirixori: "Hey, they can be cuddly," Seir says distractedly. PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles a bit, "A'course Seirixori." PM Sariel: Sariel mutters to herself, "about as cuddly as a bull in a fighting ring..." PM Sariel: She sighs and waves off handedly to some papers on a small table near by, "Ismene has actually had her eye on Leodes for awhile." PM Sariel: "I do have some intel that may be of use." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I assumed this wasn't a new development, and anything you can provide would be useful. The person who's familiar with this place is Brimeia and well, she spent most of her time in the fighting ring." PM Sariel: Sariel nods solumnly, "He's been a pain in our sides for some time. Holds food for ransom, among other things..." Anger washes over her face briefly before she glances up at the team, "We know that he's taken over a farmhouse up north as his strong hold." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do we have any idea how many guards he has? Or the strength under his command?" Ryleigh's careful to keep her voice even. PM Sariel: "There's at least a couple dozen guards. Unfortunately, I don't have an exact number." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That helps though," Ryleigh says, giving Sariel a small smile. "Would you happen to know if it'd be better to attack at night or during the day? Granted, he may have the same amount of guards regardless of the time of day." PM Sariel: "They work in shifts, but as far as we can tell, there seems to be fewer men at the farm in the day time, but they'll be on alert." Sariel tilts her head and stares off for a sec, "There's more men at night, but many are sleeping, and those that aren't, aren't paying much attention." She turns back to Ryleigh, "I suppose which time will hold the highest advantage depends on how stealthy you lot can be." PM DM: Rukiya laughs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs too. "My armor isn't exactly quiet, and my sword doesn't turn her light off. So we're not very good at being stealthy." PM Sariel: Sariel grins, "Perhaps not the nightshift, then." PM Sariel: "Unless you favor the challenge." PM Urrak: "I'm sure we can find a way t' get there without rousin' too many alarms. At least a couple of us can be sneaky," Urrak places a hand on her chest, "I mean, definitely not my clumsy ass, but Rukiya and Seirixori are pros." PM Seirixori: "Uh, what?" PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "So quiet." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'd rather not alarm every person that we're there by tripping over one another during the night. Let's approach during the day, perhaps he'll invite us in a easily as Aria's people did."(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel looks between them, considering something, "So, just... walk into a brawl then? Is that the plan? PM Urrak: "Ryleigh thinks she can charm her way into anywhere." "PM Seirixori: Seir's face flushes at Gunnloda's comment, but it does get her to pay a little attention. "I can make several distractions." PM Brimeia: "Wouldn't be my first time walking into a fistfight," Brimeia grins. PM Sariel: "If you need a scout, I've been known to be 'Sneaky' as you put it," she smiles wryly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at Urrak. "Not anywhere, but with some finesse I've managed to get into many places without having to draw my blade."(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel grins, "Think you can charm a Minotaur?" PM Urrak: "They'd more likely try t' out stubborn each other" Back - Next (Back to Logs)